


I'm a text Away (Modern Klance AU)

by lance_space_mommy



Category: Modern AU - Fandom, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, klance - Fandom
Genre: A bit of Klance at the because why not?, Adopted Keith (Voltron), Allura is actually nice to Keith in this, Allura/Shiro is minor, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Human Shay (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Klance Week, Korean Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shallura Week, Shunk Week 2017, Teen Angst, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: Lance messed up the number and texts Keith (Stranger)Will they become more?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> The reason for that is the grammar was awful and I became nervous to post more because I hated the feeling of having bad grammar.  
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> But anyways here's the first part!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets a stranger  
> Keith meets a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> But anyways here's the first part!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Keith was on his way to class nothing strange about it until he got a call. He thought that it was Shiro so he took the call, he had no time to say hello because someone he didn't recognize was on the other side," HEY HUNK I NEED YOU HELP!!! FIND ME AT LIBRARY BY THE CORNER TABLE!!!"  
With that last note, the call was quickly ended Keith shook his head and sighed.  
"Poor boy he had the wrong number."  
Keith jumped at the voice,"Shiro what is WRONG WITH YOU."  
"Heh sorry Keith, Pidge dared me to do that after we listened in on whatever that was, Shiro did quotations when saying 'that'.  
"Haha, thanks, Shiro that was priceless," said an approaching Pidge with a genuine smile that Keith couldn't fight.  
"I hate you both."  
"Bro you can't hate me I' your brother," Shiro spoke in his older brother voice.  
Pidge was just watching and was growing bored until she said," Are you gonna tell him he has the wrong number or what?"  
Oh...Keith thought...he opened his phone and went to the number the person must have lived somewhat nearby because they have the same first 3 digits as the area has.  
(12:29 pm)Keith: Just wanted you to know this is not Hunk and you have the wrong number  
Keith took a deep breath but when he looked back at his phone there was already a response and what it said was TOTALY what Keith wanted.  
(12:30 pm)Unknown: Uh Hunk stop playing games this is really important  
(12:31 pm)Keith: This isn't Hunk in fact never heard of a Hunk before  
(12:33 pm)Unkown: Oh... you are really not Hunk  
(12:34 pm)Keith: No  
(12:35 pm)Unknown: Then you help me  
Pidge started to laugh Shiro just gave Keith the dad look but then ushered Pidge that it was time to go.

RING!

Keith was late to class and since it was the first period he thought he'd just say he was sick. So Keith went to the front office and said," Can I get a nurse slip I was on my way to class and I felt really sick."  
The woman at the front desk nodded while handing him a slip.  
"Hello Keith," said the nurse Allura.  
"Hello Ms.Allura," Keith said with a sigh.  
"I already know you just want to go home so I'll let you go this time I think you need a break. Shiro told me about your grades, and I'm proud of you."  
"Thank you so much, Allura."  
Allura wrote Keith a slip and with that Keith left early.

Keith went back to his phone and read the text again and became equally as flustered the second time.

(1:08 pm)Keith: WHAT NO! Haven't you ever learned not to talk to strangers I shouldn't even be responding rn?  
(1:10 pm)Unknown: I got worried there for a sec that was a 1 hour period difference. But...  
Plz... it's... important...

Keith froze for a second. Wait. Does this person really need help from a person like him? He couldn't even begin to gather ideas for advice with Pidge or something.  
(10:02 pm)Keith: Uh. Just want you to know I'm bad when it comes to advising, but I can definitely listen  
(10:03 pm)Unkown: Really? Thanks for staying...  
(10:03 pm)Keith: No problem now talk  
(10:10 pm)Unkown: So I was at home and I heard a loud bang, so I go to check it out I look and see my mom on the floor holding her cheek, it was my father... he um hit her. He was really drunk and of what she told me he was trying to force her into having sex and I just got so mad and since I was physically stronger and healthier I kicked him out of his own house and then last night and tried to kill me and I.. don't know what to do..."

Keith froze and was panicking, he was adopted so he has no idea what it's like but he does remember something so Keith called the random boy himself.


	2. Lance Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance meet, but not in the way they hoped for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

It has been over 7 hours since Keith had last texted Lance and must've thought Lance was in school.  
Lance was sitting in his room enjoying the company of his strange internet friend. He just wanted hunk to come over to his home to figure out if the person he's talking to is really Hunk or not welp I guess now he's gonna find out.  
[INCOMING CALL FROM 'HUNK']  
Lance quickly picked up the phone and spoke,"Hello?"  
"Hey," the mystery person spoke.  
Lance was kinda hypnotized by the thick and smooth voice that just passed through his ear.  
"What is it mystery stranger?"Lance said in a teasing tone but he seemed to just want to hear Keith talk again.  
"Are you home alone?"  
"CREEPY!"  
"Sorry, I just wanted to know..."Keith said as he heard a faint chuckle come from the other side of the screen.  
"Nah it's fine and no I'm home alone."  
"Ok good because I'm not taking chances on people hearing this."  
"What are you talking about."  
A deep sigh could be heard coming from Keith.  
"I'm an orphan, and because of that I can give you advice."  
"Ok, I'm all ears."  
"So when I was 6 my mother and father became alcoholics and became extremely abusive. At one point my teacher asked me if I was okay because I had a huge cut on the back on my neck from when my father threw a glass bottle of wine at me... I told them I was fine but later that week when I only got more abused she called the police. When I got home that day I saw my parents and they grabbed a knife to attack me, then a man came in and he saved my life. He's now my dad..."  
"Oh My God... you are my hero now."  
"Trust me there's no reason to say that."  
"Whatever now tell me what should I do?!?"  
"Nothing."  
"Do nothing."  
"AFTER EVERYTHING YOU"VE BEEN THROUGH YOU TELL ME TO DO NOTHING."  
"Give me your address and name."  
"What why."  
"DO IT!"  
Lance was terrified because that wasn't this strangers voice it was a girl. He had to shrug that off but he did indeed listen to the girl.  
"20810 Redbyre Drive, 28318 Hamilboro, Lance McClain."  
Keith heard a loud slam on the door and an older man's voice," LANCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING AND GET YOUR MOTHER NOW I NEED TO TEACH HER A LESSON!!!"  
The call ended with a faint yes sir coming from Lance and the call ended.  
Keith had never rushed faster to the police station for his night shifts ever. Keith had been a police for almost a year now and he was not gonna let some innocent person get harmed, especially when Keith had developed some feelings for him, Pidge said she had Keith covered and stuff while Keith drove the address Lance had given him. When Keith pulled in his heart started to pound with rage when he knew he was at the right house because there was a horribly parked car filled with bottles of wine a beer.

Lance heard a knock on his door and quickly sprinted to it knowing that he had seen a cop car pull in. He opened the door to see a young police look at him with a look that showed sympathy and all he did was nod his head quietly and walk in. Lance pointed to the kitchen to reveal a man holding a knife in his hand.

Keith was filled with rage and horrifying memories. Lance pointed to a long way to get to the man and be undetected, Lance stood in front of his dad and said cowardly,"Mom just pulled in."  
Keith knew what Lance looked like now and oh boy was he attractive, he had light brown skin, very tall, seemed not to very strong but still, fit, skinny, blue eyes and when Keith says blue he means like a pure ocean blue. He snapped back into reality just in time to hear a statement that will never go away.  
"Great now she can open the door to see her dead son."  
Lance watched as his dad lifted the knife just as he was about to, Keith came out and did something Lance never imagined would happen Keith stood in front of Lance and the Knife was pressed deeply into his upper arm and Keith relying on impulse immediately ripped the knife out of his arm, held it tightly and cracked the end of it against the lunatic of a father's forehead causing him to drop to the ground in pain but still conscious.  
Lance could have sworn his whole world stopped when he heard the officer say,"You're under arrest!"  
Lance could hear a line slip out of his father's mouth,"What for?!?" While somewhat purposefully spitting in Keith's face.  
This happened once before and all he did was wipe his face and threaten to double his jail time for assaulting a policeman. Which he did anyway. This time Keith snapped because this man in front of him reminded him of his own disgusting biological father. With that, Keith punched the man which thankfully knocked him out and grabbed his now throbbing arm because he was stupid and decided to punch with that arm anyway.  
Keith dragged the man into the car and locked him in the back and closed the speaking hole so the man wouldn't be able to escape. Keith turned back to see Lance standing there with a blank face.  
Keith said," See you can trust me."  
Lance lunged and hugged Keith as tight as he possibly could while whispering 'te amo' over and over again.  
Keith knew enough Spanish to know what that meant.  
"Wow, only been less than 12 hours and you are in love with me!"  
Lance's face turned red and he realized what he was doing.  
"Sorry! Sorry!"  
Keith chuckled," Don't worry. Also, I have to stay here until your mother comes home just to inform her of everything. So yeah."  
"Okay cool! So what do we do until then?"  
"Hm let's just talk I guess, I mean we should get to know each other if you love me so much."  
"Soooo your name is Keith Kogane?"  
"Yup... wait did actually say my last name right?"  
"Why what do people normally call you?"  
"Kogain"  
"Oh, well that's dumb of them."  
"Haha I know right"  
They sat in silence for a while and his radio went off and there was a panic in the person's voice, it was Keith's adoptive brother.  
"KEITH! KEITH!!!"  
Keith responded as fast as he could manage,"SHIRO, WHAT IS IT!"  
"IT'S FATHER..."  
"IM COMING SHIRO, EXPLAIN WHATS HAPPENING!"  
"HE MISSING!"  
Keith froze and looked at Lance and his voice went low and cold,"What?"  
"I think a gang broke in and they have him, they haven't got far because they are on foot."  
"Shiro, I got it covered I can't risk losing you too."  
"Ok Keith, I'm only agreeing because you handled another gang pretty well."  
"I already have a plan I'm on my way!"  
"Ok see you later and please be safe I don't want to lose my brother or father today"  
"...Of course."  
With that Shiro left Keith stood up headed to his car. Lance grabbed Keith by the arm,"Wait, Keith!"  
Keith faced Lance with a smile," Yes Lance?"  
"I'm coming with you!"  
"Okay."  
"WHAT WHY NO- wait did you say okay."  
"Yeah, I know you are detective McClain."  
"How did you know?"  
"We go to the same school and I know everyone."  
"Oh, My God... You are THE Kogane!!!"  
"Yes..."  
"You are a legend, but I would like to say your amazing you've haven't even been a cop for a year and you a Shiro's right-hand man- Oh yeah you guys are brothers duh."  
Keith chuckled,"The same to you."  
"WAIT WHAT REALLY! The person I adored adores me back?!?"  
"I guess so," Keith said with a smile.  
Keith and Lance individually both put a vest underneath their change into normal clothing.  
"Lance?"  
"Yes?"  
"Knife or Gun?"  
"Gun."  
Keith threw one of his guns to Lance.  
"Let's Go, Lance."


	3. Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance gang up on some thugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I will be posting daily or every other day.  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> I would also like to say I apologize in advance in case if I don't stick to what I said about posting daily or every other day because school sometimes gets in the way of that.  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

Lance stopped Keith in his tracks,"I got an idea."  
"Knew it,"Keith said with a smile.  
Lance went into his mother's room and picked out some nicer clothing," Keith puts these on."  
"WHAT! WHY?"  
"Hey they are a gang they are gonna want someone that looks weak, so why not a female teenager?"  
"UGH... Fine!"  
Keith walked into Lance's bathroom and looked at what Lance had given him. It was a bag, a bright red t-shirt that almost seemed like it was from the movie Aladin, a pair of skinny jeans, a curling iron, a pair of high heels, a bra, and a belt that had two weird bags.  
Keith first looked into the small bag... of course, makeup, eyeliner, foundation, face powder, eyeshadow, mascara. He first changed, Lance pointed out that Keith did have the same body as Lance's mother except for boobs and a vagina. He put the bra on and it started to fall down so he threw it to the ground. Nope, not doing it. He plugged in the curling iron and started to dress. The shirt was a somewhat crop top. It had gems hanging on the bottom rim and the shirt had ancient designs on it with light red thread. The skinny jeans fit well, way too well actually, they made his butt look big but thankfully there was no bulge. They were a light blue and had some ripped areas at his knees. They worked well with his heals. They were red had a tiny bridge(heel) and they were classic you just put your foot in and walk. Then he looked at the makeup, he knew exactly what to do, he had an emo phase 4 years ago. He first put on the foundation, it was a shade darker than his skin so he made sure to blend it well, then proceded to repeat the process but with the face powder, it made up for the dark foundation making his skin tone a smidge lighter. He then took the eyeliner and did as his brother taught him years ago, and was pretty satisfied, he took the eyeshadow and put a natural color on it so the eyeliner didn't disappear, He then put on mascara, he had long eyelashes so they looked really big and full. He noticed something red at the bottom of the bag... lipstick, he just did his bottom lip and rubbed his lips together getting the job done. He then noticed the red light on the curling iron was now green. He proceeded to curl his long hair, this wasn't the first time long hair came to his advantage. When he was done they were small elegant and gorgeous. when he really looked at himself he looked like a girl, and he kind of liked it. He folded his clothes and fixed anything that needed to be and walked out.  
The guy Lance thought he knew was beautiful, was more than that actually... he was breathtaking," Wow..."  
Keith looked down and ignored Lance staring at Keith's abs.  
"Come on Kathy lets save your family!"  
"...yeah. YEAH! Yeah."  
Keith got into the car and helped Lance in.  
"Ok were gonna do a quick stop at the police station and then head off."  
"Okay."  
Keith speed down the road and Lance seemed to be tense at the speed so Keith slowed down which seemed to satisfy Lance's worries. Keith then pulled up and grabbed Lance's no longer drunk dad, Lance looked at his dad and Lance noticed a dent in his father's nose. He softly smiled knowing that Keith put it there and made sure that Lance's dad would just accept his fate. To Lance's surprise that was the case. Keith got Pidge to walk the man inside and Lance had his window cracked so when he heard Keith and Pidge talk after Pidge came back he had to hold back his gasps.  
"Pidge this is not the appropriate time to talk about my case."  
"I know, but just this once..."  
"Ugh, fine"  
"You know how I'm A-binary..."  
"Yeah"  
"This outfit has nothing to do with it."  
"Okay."  
"Then I guess you look pretty gay."  
"I mean I am so I don't know if I should find that offensive or not."  
"Whatever Koganayyyyyy, hope to see you soon boyfriend."  
Lance had to choke down a sob on that one. I thought Keith liked him, well who knows, because all Lance knew was Pidge just called him 'Boyfriend'.  
Lance attempted to hide his pout when Keith entered the car. Keith quickly noticed and said,"Hey, don't worry your dad's gone now, and he is in good hands.  
"Haha thank you, Keith."  
"Yeah, Pidge may be small but she sure can fight."  
"Wait PIDGE IS A GIRL," Lance felt a little embarassed  
"Yeah? Why.. Oh.. Haha don't worry that happens a lot they are A-binary."  
A small smile spread on Lance's face but then went serious, "Let's go save your dad."  
Keith blushed at this new side of Lance that Keith has never seen before. "Yes, let's go."  
Keith started to drive and went extremely slow whenever passing an alleyway on the way just in case, his dad could be there.  
Lance got tired of the silence and decided to break it, "I heard your conversation back there."  
"I know it's weird."  
"WEIRD! Boy trusts me it's completely normal, I mean, after all, I am a transgender bisexual."  
"Really! I thought I was the only one, I mean we're not the exact same but I mean I'm a gay A-binary."  
Lance noticed Keith had a small smile on his lips. Then he noticed that Keith's lips were only pink.  
"HEY! You didn't put on the lipstick!"  
"Yes I did I just didn't put a lot on, why were you looking at my lips?"  
Lance noticed how Keith had a smug face and Lance could imagine the normal Keith giving that same face so Lance wanted to step of his game and instead of saying a pickup line he said something he regretted, "Because I want them on mine."  
Keith and Lance became extremely red and then Keith looked at the ally and pulled the car over indirectly.  
"Keith, what is it," Lance asked urgently.  
Keith opened the car and slammed it HARD behind him not caring if she damaged the car. Lance finally looked at the alleyway and there the man himself was Keith's dad in the middle of a group of thugs. Lance watched as a female walked up so selfless and dumb. He noticed how she seemed to have no weapon and was heading at a fast pace to the armed group of thugs. Lance took in there were only five.  
The first one was pale with a bald, round, head, he had tattoos all over his arms, he was skinny probably skinnier than Lance. The second one was African American, had bleached hair and was wearing new clothing. The 3rd looked exactly like the first but was wreaked and had some well-built muscles, then there were the 2 others they looked like the second guy but were tall and couldn't defend themselves due to them being extremely high (or more than the others). Finally, it hit Lance, that innocent looking woman was an extremely pissed Keith who was gonna murder every last one of those thugs.  
Keith walked right up to them without them noticing and all the sudden, Keith was pinned to the wall with a smirk. Lance was so confused was Keith going to enjoy getting raped? Well what happened next the big buff white guy started to pull Keith's shirt and Keith all the sudden pulled out a small stick and it looked as if he pressed a button and both ends extended and grew into a staff Keith set one end on the ground like a walking stick mainly for support and lifted his leg up kicking the tallest man in the chin. The big guy fell back and Keith walked over sat on his chest and stabbed him in his lower abdomen. Then Keith took off the shirt and the one guy screamed, "Oh my god, guys run, this is Keith, the gang killer!"  
Keith had an ear to ear smile and Lance could have sworn Keith said," Yeah about to take out another."  
Lance watched as Keith got grabbed from behind and someone put a cloth over his mouth and nose. Lance was about to get out of the car until Keith used his arm grabbed the man behind his waist and bend his back causing the man to flip and cracked his skull on the concrete alleyway pavement. Then Lance decided he was going to step in he winded down the window a little bit and pulled out the gun Keith handed him back at the house. Lance smiled and kissed the gun before extending his arms while he was aiming he couldn't help but look at how Keith was doing, Keith pulled off one of the heels and stabbed the one guy in the eyeball with it then stabbed it right through the other one. Then Keith and after the one trying to escape and punched the dead in the nose, the man turns around and hit Keith in his temple. In the moment he saw Keith pause and wince in pain but in that second Lance shot the man about to shoot Keith in the back of his head. Keith blacked out next to his dad and then Lance was left. He got out of the car and approached the approaching and last remaining thug and Lance's anger over everything he's through in the past week out and punched the man in the stomach as hard as he possibly could the man doubled over in pain and Lance immediately shot the man in the head. Keith was half awake when Lance punched the man on top of him and then everything went back again.


	4. The final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just...Just read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> This is the last part of this fanfic so thank you all for sticking around till the end  
> I do appreciate the support so if you'd like send me support!
> 
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Email  
> SandySyd30@gmail.com  
> OR  
> sydbidle@icloud.com
> 
> Go check out my other stories thank you all for sticking around and stay tuned for more!  
> Enjoy  
> <3<3<3

~Lance's POV~ 

Ok, it's true I panicked. I grabbed every bit of evidence possible leaving nothing behind but the blood. I shoved everything into the car and drove off as fast as I could. I put Keith and his dad on the passenger side of the car and the thugs in the back of the car. I kept having to remind myself to take deep breaths and to calm down. I first took Keith and his dad into our house with the help of my mom who was very understanding. I explained to her everything that happened except for the thugs. She took care of them while I went around back to take care of the bodies. I went down to my basement and made sure the burning stove I bought for a heater was ready for when I had the body's ready to discard. Due to me being a detective, I knew everything about evidence, and more importantly how to hide it successfully. I shoved them in a bag and held them as I dragged the body's one by one to the stove, and we are talking about a HUGE stove it is about 4 hunks wide and 2 Lance's tall. After he put the last body into burn to ashes he then went over his own car and brought out his tools, I first cleaned the whole inside of Keith's car and to my surprise, they are some photos Pidge must have taken of Keith dancing at school. I guess the what major he's taking in college, and does shows on his free time. He then started to clean the trunk that was huge which made cleaning all the evidence harder. I went into my books and found the article, how to find evidence, so I ended up re-cleaning the whole trunk around 20 times. I then proceeded to vacuum it not wanting any possible hairs or DNA they could possibly trace. When feeling like I did a good enough job I told my mama that I was going out. I went back to the fight scene. In the car ride, I couldn't help but think about Keith. How beautiful he would look male or female. My head just finally told me I have a huge gay crush on Keith. How he is the best A-binary and gay person living. How crazy he is, and how he would do some of the dumbest things existing just for his family so I went into his car and activated his in-car phone that was still sitting there. I first tried his name and it failed. I mean Keith isn't stupid so his password would be unique. I thought really hard about it and the way that Shiro meant a lot to him and I put in Shiro's name. Then a hint came up and what it said was somewhat shocking. I couldn't help but whisper it out loud,"My Crush."

Lance started naming off every person Keith knew, Pidge Gunderson, Shirogane Takashi, Lewis Takashi, Hunk Garett, Allura, Coran. Then his screen lit up and said you have been locked out for a minute Lance sighed because now he couldn't text Shiro he was fine. I arrived at my destination and I wanted to vomit just remembering the rapist thugs. I proceeded to go in my book and test every area for evidence and to my luck, there wasn't much of it only some of Keith's blood and his little staff he must have dropped. I first picked up the staff and smelt it and kinda fell in love with it. So I put it in my small NASA bag I carry my equipment in. After a while, I managed to clean up all the evidence. I've cleaned the small drips of blood that had fallen onto the floor that came from Keith. I left the thugs blood but there were no traces that could be followed so I didn't worry. I was on my way back until my personal phone rang it was my mama.  
“Hey, mom what's up?”  
“Your boyfriend is awake.”  
Lance cut her off right when she said awake.  
“He's not my boyfriend MOTHER!”  
"Are you sure about that dear?"  
"Mom what do you mean?"  
"It's obvious you boys love each other."  
"Mother what on earth are you talking about.  
"You boy's sleep talk and when I say sleep talk you have conversations, it's so surreal, and you talk about one another. He's just sitting there looking as if he's dead and I'm kinda worried can you hurry up and come home."  
"Yes Mama, but may I ask you something."  
"What is it, son."  
"What did they say,"I accidentally revealed to my mama Keith A-binary.  
I remembered that my mama wouldn't care because after all, I am transgender.  
"He said that...uh. I think he should be the one to tell you that."  
"Oh..OH OKAY!"  
I had a smile unlike any other it was so genuine and happy and it felt like it was from ear to ear. On top of that, I felt a light blush cover my cheeks. I said my goodbyes to my mama and hung up while pulling out on my way home left. It was really nice but I was on my way home and I got bored so I went back to Keith's phone.  
I wonder what it is I've tried everyone but, my mother did say some things so maybe... I then proceeded to type my name.  
L-A-N-C-E  
I pressed enter and it came up as incorrect. I slowly frowned at that, then another hint came up on the screen FULL NAME came up in all caps. I took a sharp inhale and closed my eyes I gave myself a soft prayer and exhaled slowly. I then proceeded to type my name again.  
L-A-N-C-E M-C-C-L-A-I-N  
I noticed I was now clenching the wheel so tight my knuckles became a pale white on my light brown skin. I removed them from the wheel when I came to another red light and pressed the button that read ENTER.  
I closed my eyes and pressed it gently I didn't even think it recorded. I couldn't even bring myself to look at the screen so I never looked at it not wanting to know the truth. He can't love me.  
I reached home and I ran through the doors and looked at Keith who was now sitting up and look exactly like my mama described, dead. Keith was looking forward and I noticed he had a shaky breath escape from his throat, then when I closed the door Keith turned his probably not expecting to see me. So when he noticed it was me he jumped up quickly. He ran from the other side of the room with a small tear run down his cheek, now letting every shaky breath leave with nothing besides that, and just hugged me with his grip tight around me as if he lets go I would leave and with that he just stayed there hugging me. I wrapped my arm around him and rubbed his back. I took everything that happened in and I just couldn't help it and I just broke down. I felt warm tears slowly drift down my cheek, then I felt a person hug me from behind, it was Mama. She started to cry and it seemed so surreal, never did I imagine my mother cry in front of a person outside of our family. I couldn't stand and it seemed that Keith and my mama felt the exact same so we all dropped to the floor hugging each other. We all just comforted each other for a while and then my mother was the first to calm down after around 10 minutes. She took a deep breath and spoke so softly and sincerely couldn't ever tell you I've heard her speak in that tone before,"I'll give boys a while I'm gonna go buy some stuff."  
I could barely speak so all I said was,"Thank you, Mama."  
She nodded her head and left. When I turned my focus back on Keith he was taking deep breaths but just gritting his teeth together. Then I noticed tears were falling from his face, I held him in my arms and wiped his tears with my palms. He finally showed me his face, his face was red, he had a little bit of blood under his nose, where the rag was it reeked of medicine and drugs. He had dirt covering areas on his body where the men touched his mainly where his breasts would have been if he was female. I felt anger grow inside of me so I decided to ask Keith a question.  
"Wanna bath?"  
Keith seemed to be scared so he just slowly nodded. I noticed that Keith was struggling to move. That one guy must have hit Keith really hard at least it didn't hurt his memory or destroy his body. I picked Keith up and put the water on and left and spoke softly,"Call me if you need help."  
"Thank you, Lance"  
Keith's voice sounded rough but Keith's face I could tell that he felt the same way but then he quickly," Can you bring me my phone and clothes please."  
I nodded and when I came back Keith was sleeping in the bathtub, I couldn't help but chuckle. I quickly remembered about the phone so I ran back to the car and when I looked at the phone I slightly gasped and the phone was open, that means Keith... Keith loves me. I smiled and came back in the room and Keith was still sleeping opened the door loudly and turned off his phone, he woke up and looked at me and laughed.  
"I fell asleep didn't I?"  
"Yes, yes you did."  
Keith looked sheepish and I honestly could care less,"Need anything else?"  
Keith was spacing out so I just walked up and said,"You look in pain."  
"Yeah, my body aches."  
"I guess you leave me no option."  
"Hmm?"  
"I'll bath you!"  
"What why!"  
"Your obviously too in pain"  
"UGH!!!"  
"Come on you love me let me help you."  
"Wait, what!?!?!?!?"  
"Oh, I um may have been messing around with your phone and saw the hints then I typed in my name, and may have opened it."  
I had to leave out the part where I was hoping for it be me, I regret that because Keith sank into the water while groaning. I couldn't handle it I actually wanted to hop in with him but I let a small line side.  
"Yeah I mean I was glad, but anyways, will you let me help you?"  
I kinda shrunk when Keith sighed but I noticed a small smile on his face and he said,"Fine."  
I grabbed my fathers shampoo because it seemed like a Keith scent, but I made sure to mix some of my mothers in it because of Keith's long hair, and I didn't want him to smell like my good for nothing dad. So when I started to gently wash his hair Keith spoke much to my surprise.  
"So you were glad aye?"  
"Uh well, I mean... Uhhhh."  
Keith started to laugh at me, man I guess I really am bad when it comes to talking to my crush.  
"Haha calm down Lance, I was only kidding."  
Huh not what I was expecting him to say. I need to get in with him or prove to him that I love him because my speech is just really failing me right now. Screw it I'm helpless.  
"Lance, Lance you okay?"  
"Huh?Oh yeah, I'm good, lean your head back."  
Keith did as I said, perfect timing. I then leaned down as if I was grabbing a cup but boy you thought. Imma kiss this beautiful boy in front of me.  
I wasn't really shocked when he jumped, but I was shocked at how perfect the kiss was. I mean I've kissed girls and boys before, but we are talking about Keith Kogane here. It was simple except Keith's neck probably hurt from leaning back. So I leaned forward which actually helped a lot. It was a simple kiss though lips closed and I wouldn't make it different for the world. I mean Keith kissed back because his phone told me he loved me but I was still kinda shaking at the situation.  
"Wow Lance you are urgent aren't you."  
I couldn't hold it in so I just laughed and much to my liking he joined in then I got a call from my mom and Keith must have gotten a call from Shiro. We shared glances.  
I picked up and my mom spoke,"Hey hon."  
"Yes, mama."  
"I'm spending the night at my sisters because of your father, and she just wants to spend time with me so I'm trusting you will behave with Keith tonight."  
"MAMA!"I may have shouted a little too loud but Keith wasn't phased so I think I was good.  
"Haha kidding but if you are planning on doing anything be safe? Okay."  
"Y-Yes mama."  
"Bye Mi Amor"  
"Buenas Noches Mama"  
The call ended, so I listened to Keith's.  
"Shiro it's fine I can bring dad home I'm fine."  
I needed to get Keith's attention so I cleared my throat, to my luck he looked over so with what time I had I gave him the look so he said to Shiro,"Wait one second"  
He looked at me and asked what, I felt my face get red so I took a deep breath and mumbled the words,"Please stay the night."  
Keith just smiled and said to Shiro through the phone,"Nevermind change of plans, since it's the weekend I and Lance are gonna hang out tonight, so I'd like it if you could come pick up dad."  
Then Keith said his goodbyes and hung up. He just smiled at me and just kinda breathed in and out and then I realized Keith's dad is probably resting because he was covered in cuts and needed lots of rest, so hopefully when I was out he woke up and explained that to my mother.  
I finished cleaning Keith and then after 30 minutes, we were sitting on the couch talking to Keith's dad and calming him down while I cleaned his cuts and wiped off the smug. There was suddenly a knock on the door I and Keith shared scared glances because instead of Shiro's car it was a cop car. Keith must have thought they found the dead bodies and everything and we were gonna be thrown in jail. I was so confused because I was pretty sure I hid all the evidence. I told Keith and all to stay sitting and went to the door. When I opened the door it was Shiro, I smiled and lead him in and Keith shot up and ran to Shiro and hugged him and quickly let go. Shiro smiled and we all had a normal conversating the Shiro asked Keith to come out quickly. Keith and Shiro helped Mr.Takashi to the car and then Lance just heard mumbles until Lance heard Keith scream,"SHIRO!"  
I chuckled at that because Shiro obviously gave Keith the sex talk too. I didn't really care because I and Keith were definitely not the ones to have sex with someone you aren't even dating. Keith came inside and Shiro said his thanks to Lance and left then quickly coming in and sitting a bag down. Keith looked into it and chuckled it was a pair of black sweatpants and a red and white sweatshirt. Keith went to the bathroom and came out. I took it upon myself to my beauty routine but I didn't put on my facemask because it would have been worthless and on top of that blackmail for Keith. I also took it upon myself to dress in my white sweatpants and blue and black sweatshirt.  
We just sat on the couch and talked I turned off the main lamps and turned on a dim lamp. Keith just sat there and seemed to be in his own mindset so I wanted to ask him out to be my boyfriend since it will be easy with no one here.  
"Hey Keith"  
"Hmm?"  
"May I ask you something."  
"Of course ask me anything."  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"  
"YES!"  
"Good."  
"What"  
"Can we practice?"  
"Practice what?"  
"Kissing...I'm not to good at it.."  
"Me neither."  
"Practice?"  
"Practice."  
I faced Keith knowing that he is fully aware of a kiss in the future. He looked so beautiful his purple eyes and his charcoal black hair and his beautiful pink lips and his hourglass shape, his slick chest, and is the small smile on his face and his arched eyebrows. I couldn't wait so I placed a small kiss on his lips. Then without noticing it went from 1 kiss to 2 to 3 to 4 and so forth. Somewhere along the lines, they got longer slower more careful and sincere. Eventually, we fell asleep.

Keith's POV  
I woke the next the day in Lance's bed and it was 8:00 am Lance was twirling my hair between his fingers humming a song. I smiled and accidentally yawned giving myself away. Lance paid no mind and without warning sat up and placed a kiss on my forehead. I just love him so much. I sat up and changed into my normal clothing. It was 11 am and I decided it was time to go. I didn't want to but I've stayed longer than I should have and I hope Lance feels the same just I kissed him on the lips and left.

We kept talking for a couple days waiting for the week to end so we can hang out on Saturday, and then Saturday arrived.

Keith(1:00 pm) Hey  
Lance(1:01 pm)Hello  
Keith(1:01 pm)I love you  
Lance(1:02 pm)I love you too  
Keith(1:03 pm)Wanna know something  
Lance(1:04 pm)Sure what is it?  
Keith(1:06 pm)I'm only a text away  
Lance smiled as I opened my door, but what I said was true.  
I'm only a text away.


End file.
